Not a Fairytale
by Astro77
Summary: Estella is shunned by her family and made a slave. During a ball, people kidnap her. They take her to their kingdom that is hidden from humans. They say she will marry their prince. Estella will not do such things. Follow her through the adventures in the magical place. Review please.


**From the author: Just came to my mind...yeah **

Prologue

WARNING: This is not a Cinderella story. The story of my life is nothing like a fairytale. If you want a happily ever after ending, I am sorry but you have the wrong book. Try the Children Books shelf if you want to have a happy day.

Chapter 1: Preparation

I was supposed to be a fighter. My father turned away when he saw a glimpse of me. A malnourished and weak baby did not pass for him. At least he should have given me a chance. I was shunned away by my family. I became a slave in the huge mansion my family owned in the middle of the woods. Mother was father's 5th wife and passed away when she gave birth to me. He married to a widow by the name Isle who thought I was her personal slave. While the rest of my siblings trained a roamed around freely I was to clean with the wives. Father took no notice of me so Isle did not know I was his daughter-casted away daughter that is. Everyday I was to cook, clean and serve Isle. But there was one thing I swore to do before fate took me away; restore my title as Estella Sinclair, daughter of Lord Sinclair.

"Estella get me that!" Isle snapped, returning me to reality. I put down the torn, faded book I was reading. "You're not supposed to be learning anyway." She picked up a creamed color lipstick.

"What did you want?" I sighed.

"Nothing really, just wanted you to look at how beautiful I am." I sighed again.

"That's nice." I picked up my book. Isle jerked my chin up to face her.

"I was hearing rumors that your mother was the most beautiful woman in this mansion. Looking at those purple eyes, pale skin and black hair of yours, there is nothing beautiful." She snarled.

"You vain woman." I spat, earning me a slap across my face.

"Show your respect. Clean the Veranda again, filthy rats like you have been walking on it." With that she threw me out into the hallway. "And I will keep this." She flashed my book. "Now go have fun." Isle said, slamming the door shut. I shuffled my feet to the supply closet, knowing that if I don't finish cleaning by sundown Isle would kill me but I didn't care. The worse she could do was whip me but no matter, I already have scars from all the times I disobeyed. Taking a bucket of soapy water and rags out the closet, someone was waiting for me. It was my sister.

"Oh Estella dear, I need help tying this." My older sister, Mary, said smiling. I laced her dress up in the back.

"Speak of this no one." She hissed and danced off down the hallway. Father was having a grand ball for my oldest sister Scarlet, whom was to wed to Sir Lucas. I was attending it alright, but will be dressed in the most beautiful rags and slippers called "bare feet". I was going to outshine everyone. I made my way to the veranda that traveled around the whole mansion. The servants loathed cleaning this. That's why Isle bestowed the task on me. Yay for me. I crouched down on all fours and began scrubbing. My hands were already trying to heal from the last cleaning of the veranda, that was a day ago. My bloody and blistered hands worked slowly to get the scum off and polish the marble floor that I was going to clean soon in a day or two. The sun was about to set when I finished. The guest were supposed to arrive soon and I was to help Isle with her gown. I knocked on her door. She swung it open to let me in. Then got me busy.

"Fetch my gown from the maids, then take these curl pins out, don't forget the heels." She dumped a pile of dresses on me. "Take these to the maids." Then she slammed the door again. The whole household was scurrying around, tidying or polishing something. A delicious smell drifted from the kitchen with all the cooks each carrying out a platter of something to the humungous dinning room. I hurried to the washing room but there was no one there. Sulking, I found soap and washed each of the dresses. It was not my specialty so it took me some time. I spotted the dress Isle needed for the ball. Ugh it was horrid. It looked like a rainbow swallowed it. Guest was starting to arrive and Isle didn't have her dress. There was probably going to be another beating for me. I looked around and slipped out the door.

"My lady do you know where Lord Marcus is?" I twirled around and gasped.

"I am very sorry sir but try his office." I really had no clue where my father was and I needed to hurry upstairs. I bowed deeply and he strode off towards Father's office. Then I gasped again. He just called me a lady. I took the back stairs to the Isle's room since guest were in the main room. Isle finished her hair and was wearing gold slippers.

"You worthless excuse for a servant, where have you been?" She hissed. I didn't answer and helped her in her gown. Then quickly clipped up her curled blonde hair with a butterfly for decoration.

"We'll see to your beating later, now go." I rushed away to the kitchen where I was supposed to help pour wine.

**Authors note: What do you guys think? Please review! (Vampire's coming later!)**


End file.
